


Рождественская ночь

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лео очень хочет встретить свою любовь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественская ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для игры "Kuroko no puzzle" на ключ "ритуал"

— По-моему, в три ночи ты встретишь разве что толпу гопников, — скептически замечает Небуя.

— Он прав, сестричка, — говорит Хаяма. — Может, придумаешь что-нибудь другое?

— Я уже все решил, поэтому и собрал эту конференцию. Чтобы вы знали, куда я пошел, если я вдруг пропаду без вести.

Хаяма хмыкает недовольно, Небуя хмурится. Лео улыбается и смотрит на часы в углу экрана:

— И мне пора.

— Но выйти же нужно в три, а сейчас только полвторого, — бурчит Небуя.

— Именно. Но мне нужно подготовиться. Пока-пока.

Лео закрывает скайп, зная, что еще немного — и его отговорят. Потому что это и впрямь звучит как безумие: встретить свою любовь в рождественскую ночь. Но Лео нравится делать безумные вещи, да и, в конце концов, древние люди верили, что это работает, отчего бы не попробовать?

В три двадцать он кружит перед общежитием, рассматривая, правильно ли отображается на небе большой зимний треугольник и не сдуло ли еловые ветви с вершин сугробов, однако не встречает даже обещанных Небуей гопников: нормальные люди спят, напившись в праздник. Лео думает, что лучше бы он тоже пил. Или спал. Или все вместе. У него отмерз нос и, кажется, начинают отваливаться сосульки, недавно бывшие ресницами.

Он уже собирается вернуться, когда видит вдали бегущего человека. Тот приближается черной точкой на фоне снежной пустыни, Лео задерживает дыхание — согревает легкие, только и всего — и выдыхает разочарованно, когда видит старого знакомого. Не сработало. Хьюга — бывший соперник, а теперь сокурсник и сокомандник — все еще раздражается, стоит Лео появиться в поле его зрения. Да и самому Лео по-прежнему только поддразнивать его и нравится.

Вряд ли что-то изменится за одну ночь.

— А ты что тут делаешь? — Хьюга останавливается в паре шагов, протирает замерзшие очки и снова нацепляет на нос. Забавно, но и он, похоже, узнал Лео сразу.

— Могу спросить у тебя то же самое, — улыбается Лео.

— Бегаю, — цедит тот.

— В три ночи?

— Кто бы говорил.

— Я гуляю. Знаешь, ночным воздухом иногда приятно подышать, особенно когда не спится…

— Конечно, — фыркает Хьюга. — Только психам, наверное, и приятно. Что ты потерял?

— В смысле? — Лео тянется, чтобы сбить сосульку с его отросшей челки, и Хьюга привычно отшатывается, но в последний момент замирает.

— Ну, я ключи от комнаты потерял. Ездил родителей поздравить, а когда вернулся, обнаружил, что в кармане пусто. Вот и бегаю, ищу. А ты?

Лео лихорадочно соображает: впервые в жизни он отчего-то чувствует себя ужасно неловко, глупо даже, не расскажешь ведь Хьюге, что рассудок — это единственное, что он, похоже, потерял, ввязавшись в эту безумную затею. Хьюга смотрит на него пристально, и Лео хочется отвернуться, но он выдерживает этот взгляд, впрочем Хьюга не отворачивается тоже. И сейчас, раскрасневшийся и продрогший, даже кажется Лео симпатичным.

— Знаешь, — наконец придумывает он. — Я потерял покой. Вот сидел, Рождество отмечал — заказал две пиццы, хотя мой сосед уехал на праздники. И вдруг как выстрелило в голове: нужно выйти. Сам не понял, зачем, но нужно. И вот, оказывается, зачем!

— Зачем? — Хьюга моргает удивленно.

— Джунпей-чан, ты, случаем, мозги не отморозил, пока бегал? Конечно затем, чтобы тебе не пришлось ночевать на улице. Ключи-то ты так и не нашел, как я понял?

— Не нашел, — бурчит Хьюга. — Видимо, придется дубликат заказывать.

— Но это уже завтра или когда там… А сейчас — у меня есть свободная кровать. И еще целая пицца, хоть и остывшая, — улыбается Лео.

— А у меня — сливовое вино, — смущенно говорит Хьюга и тут же добавляет. — Праздник же!

— И ты собирался пить его один, Джунпей-чан? Тогда это просто везение, что ты встретил меня, — смеется Лео. — Правда, оно, наверное, в ледышку превратилось, пока ты ключи искал. Но ничего, отогреем.

— Самим бы сперва отогреться, — Хьюга зябко поводит плечами. — Ну веди.

И послушно идет за Лео ко входу в общежитие. Уже на самых ступенях Лео задирает голову и находит взглядом три звезды большого треугольника. Он пока не знает, что будет дальше — завтра и потом, но сегодня они с Хьюгой мирно общались дольше, чем за все время, прошедшее с поступления в университет. И… может быть, древние люди действительно знали, что делали.


End file.
